


We've got tonight

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lonely souls find each other - but is it just for tonight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've got tonight

The training session in the evening had been over for a long while, but Erik was still sitting on the pitch, the cold air dampening around him.  
  
He needed some time on his own and he needed it _here_.  
  
They had lost their last matches, not only with Borussia Dortmund but also with the national team. And everybody had blamed him. “Overrated”, “out of form”, “weak point” – the words circulated in his brain.  
  
He knew that he hadn’t played well enough but the harsh criticism really hurt him. The other team members hadn’t been that effective either but it seemed that they could swallow it better.  
  
This led to Erik’s next problem.  
  
Whenever they had lost, most of his team mates disappeared straight into the arms of their companions. Cathy always waited for Mats in the stadium, Lisa was rooting for Roman and even Kevin has found his significant other.  
  
But he was alone.  
  
Maybe he would have dealt with the defeats better if there had been somebody who would have simply taken him into his arms.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Erik didn’t realize that he wasn’t alone on the pitch anymore. He noticed it only when he heard a ball hitting the net of the goal. Then he heard steps behind him and a warm hand touched his shoulder.  
  
“Hey”, somebody said, “what are you doing here? Is everything alright?”  
  
Erik startled and he immediately felt dizzy when he recognized the other one’s voice. He had to fight back the urge to just take his hand and hold it tight.  
  
“Marco”, he said quietly, “what are _you_ doing here?”  
  
“Practising free-kicks”, the midfielder stated, “do you want to join me?”  
  
Erik laughed bitterly. “Not at all. I should better stop playing football.”  
  
The remark awoke Marco’s interest. Or maybe his pity, Erik thought.  
  
“Are you crazy?”, the midfielder stated. He sat down on the pitch next to Erik. “What’s wrong? Tell me.” Erik didn’t know if he was so desperate or if Marco’s caring tone was crucial – but he started to talk indeed.  
  
“Have you seen the last matches despite your injury?”, he asked. “Sure.” “Then you have seen that I am totally out of shape. I’m ashamed of myself. I’m a bad defender. Maybe I’m even a bad footballer.”  
  
Marco felt the despair of the younger one and he laid an arm around him.  
  
“Don’t you think that”, he said, “it’s nonsense. I love the way you’re playing football. You just need time and more support on the pitch.”  
  
Erik shook his head. “Sometimes I’m so lonely. See, all the others have their wives and girlfriends to distract them after a defeat. When I come home after a match, nobody is there.”  
  
“I’m that way, too”, Marco murmured.  
  
Erik looked at him surprised.  
  
“I know exactly how you feel”, the midfielder continued frankly. “I had so much support after my first and second injury. My friends had been there and my family. But at the end of the day, I was lying in my bed alone.”  
  
“Yes, that’s the point”, Erik added, “and I’m always afraid when I get to know somebody better. Is he just after me because of my fame and because he wants to profit from me?”  
  
“Tell me about it!”, Marco agreed. “It’s so difficult for us to find somebody you can trust.”  
  
They fell into a silence until the midfielder looked at Erik ambiguously. The younger one shivered when he held the gaze. Marco seemed to pierce him with his eyes. Then he suddenly stood up. “Get your bag”, he said, “I have an idea.”  
  
Erik raised his eyebrows but he took the hand Marco offered him. He pulled him up and straight into his arms. Was it accidentally or on purpose? Erik didn’t know.  
  
“What?”, he managed to say. “If you want to”, Marco mumbled, “let’s don’t feel lonely tonight.”  
  
Erik stared at him with wide eyes. What was Marco offering him? A cosy evening between teammates? Or was there anything else at stake?  
  
He didn’t come very far with his considerations because he heard himself say: “Yes. Yes, I want to!”  
  
Marco showed him his crooked smile. “So let’s get your bag and we’re ready to go? My house?” Erik nodded, a huge grin appearing on his face. “Deal.”  
  
***  
  
Erik was excited when he sat next to Marco in his car. He had seldom been so close to him and the whole evening was developing like an adventure – and like a dream.  
  
“Are you hungry? We can get some food at a take-away”, Marco asked. “Yes, that’s a good idea.”  
  
Erik laughed when Marco took sunglasses, a cap and a hoodie to get into the store because he didn’t want to be recognized by the fans. “Am I looking cool?”, the midfielder asked. “Sure”, Erik grinned, “…and insanely sexy”, he added in his mind.  
  
Five minutes later, Marco stepped out of the shop, balancing two boxes of food. “I got my hands on some Asian noodles”, he grinned, “I hope it’s okay.” “You’re a true hero”, Erik joked with a suggestive tone, even if he didn’t know where his courage came from.  
  
“Yeah, I’m saving our stomachs tonight”, Marco winked and looked into Erik’s eye before he whispered: “And maybe even more.”  
  
Erik shivered in anticipation while Marco started the car again.  
  
“By the way, is your thigh better?”, he asked Erik. “Yes”, the younger one nodded, “but there is still a tension on it.” “Where?”, Marco questioned, suddenly placing his hand on Erik's leg. “Here?”  
  
The defender shivered for the third time and Marco chuckled before he stopped the car. “We are there”, he mumbled, “could you please take the food?”  
  
Erik grabbed the boxes and followed Marco. “Fuck, they are hot”, the younger one muttered as he burnt his fingers. “What? What is hot?”, Marco asked cheekily but Erik stuck out his tongue to him. “Yes, that’s _definitely_ hot”, the midfielder mumbled to himself.  
  
They got into the house and Erik almost threw the food boxes onto the kitchen table, blowing his burnt fingers. “Let me do it”, Marco said, taking Erik’s hand and puffing over it. The younger one immediately got goose bumps all over his arm from Marco’s breath that was tickling him.  
  
Marco smiled and stroked quickly over it before he turned around and walked into the kitchen. “I’ll get us some plates and cutleries”, he shouted over to Erik who still tried to get his arousal under control.  
  
“Yeah, the food smells delicious”, he brought out. And indeed: The meal tasted perfect.  
  
Erik praised Marco’s food choices. “Do you want to try mine?”, the latter asked. “Of course”, Erik agreed.  
  
The midfielder carefully placed some noodles onto his fork and held it out towards Erik’s lips. Erik opened his mouth and took the food, not leaving his gaze from Marco’s eyes.  
  
“Do you want more?”, Marco questioned softly and Erik knew that he was not talking about the meal anymore. He nodded almost invisible.  
  
“But Erik”, Marco continued, “you know that I’m not after a…” “I know”, Erik interrupted him hastily because he knew what Marco wanted to say. He didn’t want to have a relationship or even an affair. At least not with Erik.  
  
The younger one tried to swallow down the feelings that were rising to the surface. “It’s alright”, he mumbled, “I won’t stay until breakfast.”  
  
Instead of an answer, Marco pulled him up. He took Erik’s face into his hands and kissed him gently – a kiss that soon became more demanding.  
  
Marco practically tore down Erik’s shirt, overwhelmed by the sudden need to feel his pure skin. He couldn’t get enough of his warmth, his smell and his touch.  
  
They lost half of their clothes straightaway in the living room and the rest on the way to the bedroom.  
  
When Erik lay down on the cool linen, Marco above him, he felt nothing but pure bliss.  
  
***  
  
It took the younger one rather hours than minutes to catch his breath and some clear thoughts again.  
  
They had made love in an intense, almost desperate way, like two people seeking for shelter in nobody else than the other.  
  
Afterwards, they lay together, panting for air.  
  
“I’ll leave then”, Erik mumbled when he was able to speak again. Marco shook his head and held him back. “No, I won’t throw you out in the middle of the night. You can stay here.” “Are you sure?” “Yes.”  
  
Erik fell asleep almost in seconds, totally spent.  
  
Marco on the other hand was too confused to close his eyes. He stared at the boy who was lying in his bed, sleeping innocently, his heat radiating under the sheets.  
  
He remembered the last hours and the devoted way Erik had _loved_ him. It was so good to watch him, to have a warm, breathing human being in his bed, to have _Erik_ in his bed. And in his life.  
  
Marco tried to fight back his emotions but in the end he capitulated. Carefully, not to wake Erik up, he took him into his arms from behind. It felt like the missing puzzle piece was finally put into place.  
  
When Erik awoke the next day, Marco had already prepared breakfast for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this after the international break and continued last weekend. Inspiration came from the song that is named in the title. :-)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
